Forever Yours
by xXxhurting-insidexXx
Summary: 1 Year..That's How Long Ash Has Kept M-Lin Waiting..Will Ash Come Back? Will M-Lin's Waiting Be For Nothing? CONTINUING! What Surprises Lie In Wait For These Two? Rated M 4 Fluff & Lang. ; P
1. The Only One

**Heyy, Guys…Umm, Idk Why I'm Writing This. This Could Possibly Become A New Story For Meh, Depending On Whoever Likes It And Wants Meh To Continue It. I Love The Night World Series, Especially ****Daughters of Darkness****. So, I Decided To Give It A Shot, Seeing As It's Amazing…Anywho, Don't Forget To Check Out Meh Other Stories **_Goodbye I'm Sorry_, _The Tiniest Little Girl_, **And** _Do It Yourself Vampire Academy My Version_ **...Soo, Yeag. This Is Called **_Forever Yours_

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Anything, Except The Storyline. Sadly, That Means I Must Give Ash Back To L.J. Smith :'( …Oh Well, I'll Steal Him When She's Asleep! Mwahahahahahaha**

**Chapter 1 – The Only One**

**(M-LPOV)**

_1 year. _The date struck through me like a thousand heartbreaks. Today, it is the one year anniversary that the love of my life, my soulmate, has been gone. He promised me he would return to me in a year…And he has yet to show. I've counted each and every day, literally.

"Hey, Mary-Linnette." Looking over, I see my sister-in-law, Jade. She and my brother married almost six months ago, and they've never been happier. I look at her and try to smile…but like always, it doesn't happen. I can't smile anymore, let alone laugh. She comes over and sits next to me on the porch swing. "You know, he's probably already on his way here. I know I would be too, if I was Ash." Painfully, my eyes close, letting a single tear escape. Jade hugs me. "He will come, Mary-Linnette. I promise you," and with that, she walked back into the house.

Sighing, I look down the old driveway once more, and knowing there is nothing to see, I turn away and walk into the house. As I open the door, I hear something that sounds like footsteps on gravel. Turning around, his name on my lips, I merely see Rowan. Biting back more tears, and taking a deep breath, I walk into the house. I am greeted by Kestrel, her golden eyes all-knowing. She just smiles sadly and hugs me.

"Hey, Kestrel," I say as I sit down at the table. She turns towards me. "Am I a moron for holding on as long as I have been?"

"What do you mean, Mary-Linnette?"

"I mean, do you think it is stupid for me to hold on for this long?" I look up at her, and like Jade, she sits down beside me.

"Well, how long has it been?" Looking away, I look at the last rays of light fading from the sky, and whisper to her.

"1 year, 12 months, 52 weeks, 365 days, 8736 hours, 524,160 minutes, and 3,144,960 seconds..Well, 524,161 minutes and 3,145,000 seconds…" My eyes moved from the clock to her face.

"I have counted every second of every day since he left, waiting for him to come back. Has this been stupid?" Tears form in my eyes at the thought.

"No, it is not stupid, Mary-Linnette. You have held onto him for this long because you're destined to be with him, because you love him. He is probably on his way, right now." She wipes the tears that fell off my face and turns it so I am forced to look at her. "You are not stupid for loving him, I promise you. He will come back."

"You sound like Jade, Kestrel. But, there's a part of me that says he won't come back, that he has moved on…Maybe I should as well."

"Oh, _no_!" Rowan's voice echoes through the kitchen and we look at her. "You are not giving up on my brother, not now! Do you know how stupid it would be to let go after holding on for this long?" Anger coursed through me at her words.

"_It would be _stupid _to let go_? Jesus, Rowan, It's stupid for me to hold on! He's not coming back! If he were, he would already be here! I would have woken up to his arms around me, his voice in my ear! But no! You wanna know what I woke up to? The wind brushing the hair out of my face because I left the window open last night! I wake up and find it's just me in my room…_The same way it has been for the past year_! I can't keep holding on to him…Oh God, Rowan, what if he really did move on?" The anger dissipated faster than I would have thought possible, and soon, I felt three pairs of arms wrap around me as I let out a sob.

After crying for the longest time, I am so tired that the last thing I see is Rowan carrying me to my bed, and the next thing I know, darkness is encasing me as I fall asleep.

**(NEXT MORNING)**

"_Noooooooo_! _Ash_!" No, he can't be dead, he just can't be. "Ash, please! Don't leave me!"

"Mary-Linnette, wake up! You're dreaming!"

And just like that, my eyes snap open and I see Jade over me, shaking me. Swallowing, I look around and realize that it was just a dream. Sighing, a slight shake travels through me. Jade brushes the hair out of my face and I also notice that my body is covered in sweat.

"You wanna talk about it?" Her voice is ever so soft.

"No, I wanna take a shower," I say and get up and grab a tank top and jeans, along with a fresh pair of panties and a bra. I don't even care to notice if they match or not.

….

Once out of the shower, I ruffle-dry my hair, get dressed, and place my dirty clothes and towels in the hamper…And walk downstairs. I stop in my tracks when I get downstairs though. For when I got around the corner, I see my brother…With his tongue down Jade's throat. I can't move, I can't even breathe. Of their own accord, my hand travels to my lips where _he _kissed me.

As tears fill my eyes, I start to turn as if to go back to my room. On a second note, I decide to suck it up and just go to the kitchen, like I had planned. I slam the fridge door, though. Upon my slam, I hear two gasps, and just sigh. _Stupid teenage love_, I think bitterly as I look up from pouring my apple juice to see Jade and my brother walk into the kitchen.

"Don't mind me," I say mockingly as I walk past them, "I'm just a soulmateless teenager waiting for her long lost love." Scoffing, I brush past them both.

"Awh come _on_, Mary-Linnette! Get over yourself!" At my brother's voice, I stop and turn to face him. He takes a step towards me, not even looking at Jade's shocked face. "You act like you're the only one who has ever felt pain, like there is no one else in the world but you! How can you be so…so…_selfish_?" He spits the last word at me and it's like the world crashing down on me. Only instead of tears, anger shoots through.

"_I'm selfish? _I _act like there's no one in the world but me? _You have no idea, Mark! And why would you? You have _Jade_," I sneer. "Unlike me, _you _have your soulmate! I can't even go into the damned kitchen for a glass of apple juice without seeing you two have your tongues down each other's throats! And you call _me_ selfish?" In anger, I throw the cup I'm holding against the wall, watching it shatter. "You are so oblivious to the whole damned world because you can't even _fucking _see anything or anyone besides your damned _soulmate_! How can you even…"

_SMACK!_

The force of Mark's slap sent me to the ground, and I press my hand to my cheek where he slapped me. Looking up at him, tears fill my eyes. Slowly coming back to reality, he sees what he did.

"Mare…" His voice sounds so sad. He tries to take a step towards me, but my body chose then to react. And so…I got up and ran out the front door, into the sunlight, tears streaming down my face. I pass Rowan and Kestrel, not even bothering to stop.

"Mary-Linnette, wait!" I hear Rowan calling me, but I pay no heed to her, only pushing my legs faster, the tears blurring my vision. I notice they don't follow me, and for that I am grateful. Taking all kinds of lefts and rights, crossing streams, and going through bushes, I try to get as lost as possible, something absolutely hard because for the past year I have ran a 20-mile radius around this town.

I only stop when I see that the sun is almost directly to my right, about to be sunset. Upon seeing that, I stop and slide down a tree, curling my legs underneath me. My tears had dried a while ago, but somehow my body is able to produce more. And for the next hour, all I do is cry.

**(BACK AT THE HOUSE…AFTER ROWAN AND KESTREL SAW ML RUN AWAY)**

**(RPOV)**

"Okay, somebody better tell me what's up _right now_, because we just saw Mary-Linnette crying her eyes out, running down the road." My voice is firm and, to Mark, scary. I notice that he won't look at me. "Mark," I say, forcing him to look at me, "what did you do to her?" He sighs and I see sadness there, with a backing of anger.

"I hit her," he says, looking away to look outside the window. His jaw clenches as his eyes close and he looks down, before looking at me. "She made a remark about how not to mind her because she was just a 'soulmateless teenager only looking for her long lost love.'" He places quotation marks around that as he says it. "I told her to stop acting like she is the only one who ever felt pain, like there was no one else in the world…To stop being so selfish. And then," he stops to sigh and shake his head, looking out the window again, "she said that I had no idea what pain was because I had my soulmate, and that she couldn't even go into the kitchen without seeing us kissing, and that I see no one else except my soulmate. She was about to say something else, but I slapped her," by the end of his tirade, he sounds so tired.

"You stupid little…" Growling, I bite back my words, not wanting to upset my sister. "How could you even say that to her? How would you feel if Jade had to leave you for a year, and you couldn't contact each other or see each other that _whole _time? Wouldn't you draw into yourself? _Wouldn't you?_" I scream the last two words at him, seeing it hit home. His eyes close and a tear escapes each eye. "Oh save your damned tears. You don't deserve to cry! After all you said and did to her, you think you have the right to cry? No, no, no, no! You lost that right so long ago…Ugh! Whatever, I'm going to find Mary-Linnette and fix _your _mess! Don't even bother getting up!" I yell at him when he tries to stand up. Without turning back, I walk out the front door, picking up Mary-Linnette's scent.

Noticing it is fading fast, I curse myself mentally. _Oh, Ash, where are you when I need you?_ Sighing, I clear my thoughts and focus on finding Mare.

**(M-LPOV)**

When the last of the tears have dried, I wipe my face and sniffle. I overreacted…a little bit.

"Oh, Ash, where are you when I need you…?" My voice breaks at the end as hot tears prick at my already swollen eyes. **(Started listening to SLIPPED AWAY By Avril Lavigne & started to cry) **As the lyrics of a song I had heard on the radio earlier play through my head, sobs slowly take over my body. Still sobbing, I try to stand…And fall right back down. Trying to get a hold on my tears, I force myself to stand and look around. Night is slowly starting to fall and I know the chances of finding my way back aren't that good. To make matters worse, as I start walking, it starts to rain.

Knowing it will do no good, I start walking in the direction I had come from, hoping I didn't make too many wrong turns. If only my rock was here to lead me back home, to his waiting arms, where I belong.

…...

After another hour of trying to find my way back, I realize that it's useless. The rain had already started falling harder, washing away any trail Rowan or Kestrel may have been following, and the rain made the ground muddy and like quicksand. I am officially at Nature's mercy. I keep trudging on, though, hoping against hope that I will find him…

Looking up, I see a light off in the distance. It looks like a flashlight, and a sliver of hope is rekindled in my freezing body.

"Hello?" My voice sounds so small and hoarse, I can't even hear it. Seeing it get fainter, I try again. "Hello? Please, help! I'm over here! Please…Help me!" It does no good. The light completely fades away and, with a cry of despair, I sink to my knees, crawling to a spot where the rain hasn't gotten too. There's a tent-like shape of the branches and leaves, so I lay down. Or try to until something jabs me in the ribs. Feeling around with numb fingers, I feel something hard. Opening my pocket, I pull out a cell phone. Crying out in joy, I press a button, seeing that I have just enough signal to send a text:

PLEASE HELP! I AM SO COLD…IDK WHERE I'M AT! TELL MARK I'M SRRY :/ , THAT I DIDN'T MEAN IT…THAT I FORGIVE HIM…

Pressing _Send _the only thing left is to wait…

**(RPOV)**

My cell buzzed, and I pull it out and cry out. Three pairs of eyes look at me.

"Mary-Linnette just texted me!" Looking down I read it aloud to them:

PLEASE HELP! I AM SO COLD…IDK WHERE I'M AT! TELL MARK I'M SRRY :/ , THAT I DIDN'T MEAN IT…THAT I FORGIVE HIM…

Looking up, I see Mark's face become shameful. _Good_. Sighing, I text her right away:

CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING AROUND U? WE'LL KEEP LOOKING! DON'T GIVE UP ON US, MARE!

I waited for her to reply, and after three minutes with still no text, I sent it to her again, hoping nothing is wrong…

**(M-LPOV)**

I faintly hear my phone buzzing, but my fingers can't even move. I sneeze again and fear the flu. Shakily, I press _Dial_ and wait for Rowan to answer…

"_Mary-Linnette! Are you okay? Is anything broken? I am going to kill you when we find you! Mare? Talk to me, Mare!_" Rowan's frantic voice rings out on the other line and I try to speak.

"I…don't…know…where…I'm at. Please…help…" Suddenly, a round of coughing takes over, followed by a couple of sneezes.

"_Don't worry, Mare! We'll find you. Do you remember anything you passed?"_

"A…stream…"

"_Okay, a stream! That's good! Anything else_?"

"No…just once…"

"_Okay, we think we know where you are! Stay there, okay? Okay, good! Hold on, Mare! We're coming_!" I don't hear anything else she says because I start another coughing fit and start to shake.

"Please, hurry, Rowan…"

….

I didn't come to until I heard voices calling.

"Mary-Linnette!"

"Where are you, Mare?"

Rolling over, I open my eyes and see three figures, not four. I lift up my hand and say something. Seeing someone turn their head, I wave my hand.

"Oh, God! I found her! She's over here! Mary-Linnette!" Rowan's voice sings out in my ears, but the sound is muted. "Oh, God, she's got hypothermia and the flu. Come on, hurry! We have to get her back to the house _now_! Hold on, Mare…!" Feeling the wind rushing past, I give in to the dark and sleep.

Waking up, though, hurt. I woke up to a coughing fit that left my throat raw and fiery.

Someone held up a glass of something and I tried to swallow it, but couldn't.

"Come on, Mare. You have to drink it." Upon hearing his voice, I turn my head towards it and open my eyes…And see my brother, Mark.

"How long have I been out?" My voice is hoarse with the coughing, and just breathing is painful.

"Almost two weeks, sis," Mark looks so full of shame. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have…"

"You were right," Everything goes silent at my words.

"Mare, how can you say that?"

"Because," I whisper, sitting up, "you are right. I am selfish. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. I am so selfish to hold on to…_Ash_ for as long as I have. He's not coming back, and it's time I realize that," Ash's name is ripped from my throat and it hurts to say it, let alone think it. "So, I am going to move on, like he has."

"Mare, what makes you think he's moved on?" Taking my hand in Mark's, I look at him, my heart in my eyes.

"Because if he hadn't, he would be here right now, in the place that you're in. He would have come back. It's obvious that he _has _moved on, Mark. So, I'm going to as well. It's stupid for me to hold on to him, Mark."

"_No_, it's stupid to let go of my brother," both of our heads turn at the entrance of Kestrel. In her hands is a tray of soup and a spoon. "You don't know him like I do, Mary-Linnette. When he makes a promise, he keeps it."

"Then why isn't he here? Huh?" Tears fill my eyes as I glare at Kestrel. "If he did keep his promise to me, he _would _be here! Do you see him anywhere, Kestrel? I don't, and if you do, please point me in his direction, because I am sick and tired of waiting for something that won't come!" My hands fall limp in my lap as the tears fall. Kestrel hugs me, hard.

"I'm sorry."

"I just want him back," I whisper sadly, hugging her back.

"I know you do, Mary-Linnette. I know you do." Taking in a shaky breath, a sob escapes my lips and I hold Kestrel harder, and soon I feel three other sets of arms around me.

"He's the only one I want…Why won't he come back to me? He promised me!" Simultaneously, three pairs of arms tightened around me, and I fell asleep on someone's shoulder.

**(LATER..RPOV)**

I really ought to call around and find out where the hell my brother is so I can give him a piece of my mind. He has no right to be doing this to her. It's almost been a year and a month since he left. Mary-Linnette is falling apart at the seams, and I don't know what to do to keep her together. Damn my brother! Picking up my cell, I scroll through my contacts until I find Quinn. Hitting _Call_, I wait for him to pick up.

"_Hello_?"

"Hey, Quinn."

"_Rowan, is that you_?" His voice is so incredulous.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where my brother is, would you?"

"_Well, I haven't seen him in about two months…_"

"Do you have a number I can reach him at? His cell is disconnected."

"_Actually, I do, but he told me not to give it to anyone._"

"Oh, did he now? Well, do you know if he's seeing anybody?"

"_You know, the last time I saw him he was with this really gorgeous brunette. I think she was a witch or something. But, they looked pretty cozy to me. Why, is something wrong?_"

"No, absolutely nothing. Just tell him that I said way to go, another screw up, and that his _soulmate_ is giving up on him."

"_Uhhh, okay. I'll tell him, Rowan._"

"Thanks, Quinn. Bye."

"_Bye._"

In a mad frenzy, I throw my phone against the wall, breaking it. My brother is an idiot!

**(QPOV)**

Hanging up the phone, I walk back to the den where the others are…including my soulmate, Rashel. Smiling at me, she takes my hand as I sit down. Before I can speak, Ash Redfern walks through the door. Upon his entrance, I stand.

"Ash," I say and he stops and looks at me. "I have a message for you."

"Who is it from?" He sounds so lifeless, like he has nothing.

"Your sister…And your soulmate." His eyes go wide and he looks around before nudging his head. I nod and with a kiss to Rashel's cheek, I lead him to the terrace out back. Sitting down, he turns to me.

"What does she say?"

"Well, your sister says, and I quote _way to go, another screw up_."

"And…From my soulmate?"

"Well, your sister says that your soulmate is giving up, that it's been too long…" His gasp is filled with pain.

"_No_…No! I must get to her! I must!"

"Then why are you still here?" He looks at me as if I have three heads.

"Because I have not finished my mission."

"Forget the mission, Ash. If your Mary-Linnette was my Rashel, I would have never left…" And before I could say any more, he had already gone. Smiling softly to myself, I walk back to my Rashel, seeing her whole aura light up like fireworks at my entrance. "Now, where were we?"

**(M-LPOV)**

Waking up, my throat feels like somebody poured acid down it. Getting up, I walk downstairs to get some apple juice from the fridge.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think you are doing out of bed?" Turning around, I see Jade.

"Ummmm, getting some apple juice?" My voice is hoarse and sounds like 'urrrrmmm, geeeetin suome apple jooos.' Clearing my throat, I go and pour some juice in a cup. Before I can turn around, Jade has my wrist in her hand.

"No, orange juice."

"But I want apple!" I give her my best pouty face and she caves.

"Ugh! You know I hate it when you do the face!"

"Love you too, sister of mine," smiling softly, I sit at the table and drink my apple juice. After taking a sip, I sigh and look out the window.

"Hey," Jade says, making me look at her, "he will come back. You need more faith in my brother, I'm telling you."

"I don't have much faith left, Jade. It's been over a year since he left. I'm terrified he won't come back, that I'll get a letter in the mail saying I don't have to worry anymore, that I'll never see him again. I can't lose him…" Tears fill my eyes as I put my face in my hands. I feel Jade's arms go around me and I let them. The truth that I have been hiding from myself this whole time has finally made itself known.

"I promise you that you won't lose him. He _will_ come back, even if I have to drag his ass here myself," she muttered to herself, making me laugh softly, followed by a groan of pain.

"Ugh," I say as I pull away, placing a hand around my throat, feeling the heat radiating off of it. Jade places one hand there, as well as one on my forehead.

"Damn, you've got a fever. Here, let me get a thermometer," she says whilst going to get one. I feel a trickle of fear go through me and it gets worse when Jade comes back, and places the thermometer in my mouth. When it beeps, she takes it out and looks at it, her eyes going slightly wide. She shakes it, shaking her head as well. "This thing hasn't been used before I bet. Let's see it again," and once more, she places it in my mouth. When it beeps again, she takes it out and instead of shaking it off, she looks at me. "Okay, off to bed with you! No getting up unless you have to go to the bathroom, and even then one of us will escort you, no eating _any _solids, no staying up late, no leaving the house at all, and no apple juice!" She says this while picking me up and carrying me up to my room.

"But, what's wrong?" I grimace, hating the sound of my voice. But Jade isn't listening to me.

"Rowan, Kestrel! We have a serious issue here!"

"Please, tell me what is wrong…!"

"What, what's wrong now?" Rowan's voice rings out as she and Kestrel come into my room.

"Yeah, we were just about to go hunting!" Kestrel.

"Umm, will someone please tell me what's going on?" They are completely ignoring me. "HEYY!" After screaming, my body goes into a coughing fit, and I can't get in a gulp of air because the mucus has blocked my air.

"Oh, shit! Get me some water or something, fast! Mary-Linnette, breathe! Come on, breathe!" I try to cough, but you can't cough without air. "She can't breathe! Give me something, _now_! Ugh, hold on M, this is guna hurt," and before I can try to ask, she sticks something down my throat, making me gag. "Sorry, Mare!" And then, my air way is unblocked and I gasp in air, coughing a couple of times, and spit out the mucus in my trashcan.

"Ugh…" I don't even want to speak anymore, my throat aches so badly. Looking around for a piece of paper and pen, and finding one, I write a note down:

WHAT WAS MY TEMPERATURE? WATS WRONG WITH ME? :(

I hand it to Jade who sighs.

"You have a fever of a 103, Mary-Linnette. You have the flu, I think. So, I'm going to get you some medicine so you can sleep, okay?" I just nod, too tired to care. She smiles and leaves, coming back a few minutes later. She holds up a cup for me to drink out of **(one of those medicine cup thingies)**. I shake my head, but she makes me drink it, and after forcing it down, she gives me a sip of orange juice. "Now, this should kick in in a minute or two. I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep…" She must have kept talking but her words faded into a faint buzzing, and soon the medicine kicked in, closing me off from the world.

The next four days went like this: one of my sister-in-laws or my brother comes and wakes me up to drink something and use the bathroom, they give me my medicine, and I go back to sleep, only to repeat the cycle. I took a shower almost every day, although I was asleep at the time, apparently. The thought of someone seeing me naked other than myself, made me self-conscious, but since we're family, it's okay.

On the fifth day, I wake up and my throat feels amazing, but my body feels like it weighs a million pounds. Forcing myself into a sitting position, and then to a standing one, I make my way slowly to the bathroom. Once I'm done taking care of the necessities, I go back into my room dripping wet from my shower, and get dressed. Today I decide to wear black sweatpants with a red tank-top, throwing my hair up into a messy bun. Walking over to the mirror, I sigh. From being sick, my complexion is even paler, and I have dark circles under my eyes. I look to my right and see someone took the liberty of crossing off the past four days for me. It has now been 400 days since I last saw _him_. And like every time I hit another '100', I think of something dealing with 4.

Biting my lip I think about the possibilities. "Hmmm, what's something that has four letters in it?" Walking to the door and down the stairs, I list off. "Well, there is shit, damn, ouch, fuck, dead, lies, lock, lost, dark, hurt…" my voice fades as I walk into the kitchen, where I see my three sisters and my brother. They all look up when they see me.

"What were you rambling about?" I smile sheepishly at Kestrel.

"I was thinking of words that had four letters in it," I tell her honestly.

"Ooookay, can I ask why?" Shrugging, I answer her, walking over to the fridge for a drink.

"It's been 400 days." Her eyes grow die for a second before she understands.

"Oh, I see. So, found any good ones?" Smirking, I sit down next to her.

"Well, today, it is a tie between 'lies' and 'hurt.' Hmmm, what do you guys think?"

"Sis, what are you talking about?" Looking over, I see my brother Mark enter the room.

"Well, I don't really like either, but I guess I would say _hurt_ would be better, Mare." Rowan smiles at me and I nod.

"I would say _hurt_ as well," Jade says and Mark just shrugs.

"Kestrel? What do you think?" I love her answers.

"I'd go with _lies_. That seems the most fitting." Winking at me, I smirk.

"Okay, so today is _lies_. Hmmm, now what should I do to incorporate that into my day?" Standing up, I go and sit on the window sill to think.

After a good hour, I have my answer.

"Aha!" I tell them as I sit down at the table once more. "I am going to bake _lies _cookies!" I laugh as they each in turn look at me. "It's sheer genius, I tell you! Okay, so I pick a brand of cookie, like sugar or peanut butter, bake a whole bunch, and them decorate them with the word _lies_ written on them." This time, they all have huge smiles on their faces and we all laugh and get busy.

….

When the cookies are baked, I take the four tubs of vanilla icing I bought, and add the colors red, blue, yellow, and green to them, mixing each of them. Mark and I bring all the stuff to the table where we begin making the _lies _cookies. Somehow, when half of the cookies are done, Rowan flings a chunk of icing at Kestrel, who thinks Mark did it and flings some at him, who in turn thinks I did it, so I fling some at Jade, who flings some at Rowan. Before I know it, we're having an icing fight.

"Ahahaha, okay, okay, I give!" Laughing, I drop my weapon. Rowan, Mark, Jade, and Kestrel drop theirs as well and we look at each other. We're all different colors of red, blue, yellow, and green. And we are covered in it as well. "Heyy, who wants to go for a swim?" I call to them as I head towards the woods. "Come on, I know this really cool spot!" A chorus of _okay!_ Answers me.

"Wait, just let me leave note in case someone comes by the house," Mark says and we wait for him to come back out before we head off.

Once we get there, I don't hesitate to run and jump in. I hear four other splashes as well, and when I surface, we start a splash fight. Somehow, it ends up being me and Rowan on a team and Jade and Kestrel on another, with Mark reffing. And me and Rowan are killing Jade and Kestrel, and after 20 straight minutes of us pounding on them, they call a truce. Laughing, we all just swim around for a little bit. I swim to get out and Kestrel calls to me.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"Haha, I have to pee, is that fine with you?" Laughing, I turn to look at her and see her smile before going back to whatever game her and Rowan are playing.

Walking into the trees a little bit, I find a nice bush to do my business and on my way back I slip and almost fall. But, someone catches me around the waist before I do. I go to scream but a voice in my ear stops me.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you," Ash whispers to me huskily. I shiver at his voice, not wanting this dream to end…

_This isn't a dream, love. _Opening my eyes, I gasp. Turning around, I see a black T-shirt, pale hands and arms, and looking further up, I see a pale neck, ashy blonde hair, and the most amazing blue/green/purple/brown eyes ever.

"_Ash_…" his voice comes out as a whisper and tears fill my eyes. Concern flashes through those beautiful eyes.

"What is wrong my love?" His voice is like honey, and my eyes close at the sensation. Feeling his hand caress my face makes me open them again and when I do, I know that he's really here.

"Oh, Ash…" I whisper, and launch myself into his arms. Not expecting me to practically pounce on him, he falls backwards, with me on top of him. Lifting up so I can look at him, I caress his face and smile. "How I have missed you," I whisper to him. He smiles that heart-stopping smile and I can't help it…I kiss him.

_Our first kiss in over a year_, I think to myself.

_You can't imagine how sorry I am for making you wait this long_, Ash replies. _If I could, I would go back to that day and make sure I never leave you. _Tears fall down my face at his words.

Wanting to show him, more than tell him, that I forgive him, I deepen our kiss, opening his mouth with mine and flicking my tongue out on the outer edge of his lips. His soft gasp is almost inaudible to me, and I take the opening. Using my tongue, something I've never done, I kiss him, and soon it's like a battle between them. The sensations are so sweet and forbidden, and yet so…so…

_Right_, he fills in for me. And he breaks our kiss, and I realize that I'm softly panting for breath.

"Guess I forgot to breathe," I say a little shaky to him. He laughs, and I close my eyes, loving the sound. "God, how I have missed you, Ash. Don't you ever do that to me again…I wouldn't be able to stand it," I say, my voice breaking. He tugs my face up to his and I notice that we're sitting up.

"Trust me, Mare, I have absolutely no intention of ever leaving you again. It nearly killed me the first time. I have been away on some mission for Circle Daybreak, and I had just got done not too long ago. I talked to Quinn, who talked to my sister apparently," an edge of bitterness is evident in his voice and I can see it in his eyes.

"Hey, whatever your sister said, it's okay. You're here now, that's all that matters. I love you, Ash, and no matter irritating you can be at some times, I will always love you. Surely you must see that." I have to make him see. "What did she say anyways?"

"She said that I made another screw up and way to go, and that you were giving up on me," Ash looks away from me and I see tears in his eyes.

"I will be honest, I was thinking about it. But only because I didn't know how much longer I could hold on to you without you being with me. I literally counted every second of every day that you were gone, Ash. All because I needed something to give me hope that you would return. Each day that you didn't return, made me one step closer to giving up. But as long as I have you here with me, I know I can make it through. Ash," I say, grabbing his face in my hands and making him look at me. "You are my reason for breathing, I know that now. You are the only one for me, and always will be the only one. I am so in love with you, it hurts. Please, say something my love," I beg him when he says nothing.

"How can you forgive me so easily after all that I have put you through?"

"Simple," I say and smile at the incredulous look on his face. "I love you."

"Oh, Mare. I don't deserve any part of you. Being away from you tortured me to no end. But, I have changed, and I hope that I will make you proud of me; because life without you is no life at all. I would rather die than even think about trying to live without you. I love you, Mary-Linnette. I love you with all my heart and soul. I would die for you. And if you chose, I would leave you if that would make you happy because your happiness comes first. I would do anything for you, as long as it meant you'd be mine…"

"Ash, I was yours that day you came to my house and I kicked you in the leg. And I have been ever since, and will be for the rest of our existence. I've thought about this for a long time and…"

"And…?" He prompted me.

"I want you to turn me. I'm ready this time, for real. I want to know that you'll always be with me, that you'll always be mine. I want to be with you forever…As long as you'll have me, that is."

"Of course I would be honored to have you with me, Mare. Are you positive that this is what you want?"

"Yes."

**Yayyyyyy, I Finish It! :) ..Who Loves Meh? Lolz, Is Otay If You Don't, As Long As You Love The Story..That's All That Counts..Soo, Depending On How Many NICE Reviews I Get Ultimately Decides The Fate Of This Story..Sooooo**

**REVIEW TIME!**


	2. Paradise At Last?

**Okay, so I decided to continue this story! Imagine that! Sooo, Yeag! Alright, who's up for Round Two? MEH!**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Anything Of Night World, So I Must Give Ash back To L.J. :( ..Well, Not Yet ;)**

_Previously: "I want you to turn me. I'm ready this time, for real. I want to know that you'll always be with me, that you'll always be mine. I want to be with you forever…As long as you'll have me, that is."  
"Of course I would be honored to have you with me, Mare. Are you positive that this is what you want?"  
"Yes."_

**Chapter 2 – Paradise at Last?**

**(M-LPOV)**

"Okay, well, when do you want to start?" His beautiful eyes bore into mine.

"Can you take me back to the house?" He didn't have to ask why. He picks me up bridal style and runs back to the house, getting there in no time. He jumps up to my window and opens it.

Once we're sitting on my bed, I brush the hair off my neck, allowing him access. Baring his fangs he leans towards me, but I kiss him chastely. He kisses me back once as well and leans down. I feel the sharp pinch of his fangs puncturing my skin, but soon a luxurious feeling overtakes me. When it ends, he cuts the side of his neck for me to drink from, which I do. And when that is done, my body is so tired from the blood loss and the blood intake. I smile woozily at him and pass out.

….

It took us the rest of the next day for us to complete the change. And then, I went to sleep.

I didn't wake up for a few days, and it was only to Ash calling my name that I did.

"Mare," a melodic voice whispers. "Mare, it's time to wake up." A light kiss on my forehead makes my eyes flicker open…Into the beautiful eyes of my soulmate, Ash. His smile is dazzling, much more so now that I am a vampire. A year ago, I wouldn't have been able to handle it, but being away from Ash made me realize that I was always ready.

"Ash…" my brow furrows at my voice. _Is that _my _voice_?

_Why, yes it is. Glad you noticed_, Ash answers in my head. I smile and smack him lightly on the arm.

"Ow," he says.

"What happened? Oh Goth, what did I do? Ash, are you all right?" I can't believe I hurt him.

"It's fine, Mare, I promise. You're just a bit stronger than me right now," he stops to kiss my forehead, "I'm fine, see?" And he backs away so that I can see him, all of him. My eyes travel from the top of his head, roam over his face, down his neck and shoulders, across his stomach and hips and everything in between, and down his legs, all the way to his feet. Never once does he move, and not once did I take a breath in my body. _Goth, he's beautiful_, I say in my head, willing that he doesn't hear it.

**(APOV)**

As I back away from my beloved, I allow her to see that I am fine. Her eyes are filled with love, adoration, and something else…Lust. Those soulful eyes rake over my whole body, from head to toe, and not once do I look away from those eyes which don't see mine, but see my body at the moment. I hope I do not disappoint her like I have.

When she reaches me feet, she thinks something, but it is like a whisper…I can't hear it. She's blocking her thoughts from me. Blocking mine in turn, I say to myself, _what could be so bad that she would have to hide it from me_? Looking away and back to her face, her brow furrows as if she can't figure out what I just said.

"Ash," she starts, and I look at her, "did you just block your thoughts from me?" Sighing, I sit back on the bed and take her hands in mine.

"Yes," I tell her. "You blocked yours from me…" Her gasp is almost inaudible.

"Ash…I'm sorry."

"What did you say, Mare? Do I not please you? Am I such a disgrace that you cannot bear to look at me?" She surprises me by laughing.

"Of course you please me, my love. You wanna know what I said?" She whispers as she leans close to me, "I said that you're so beautiful…" Her words fade and she presses her lips to mine. As an electric shock goes through me, like it does every time we kiss, I release her hands to frame her face, kissing her back. She quickly wraps her arms around her neck.

Wasting no time, I gently lay her back without stopping my kisses. I lay so that my torso is on hers, and one of my hands starts to rub down her face and neck to her sides, and back up.

Kissing Mary-Linnette is like Heaven. Her lips are supple and full, and she tastes delicious.

_Hehe, I can hear you, you know_, her voice sings out in my head. Breaking our kiss, I smile at her.

"I know, that's why I said it." I pull back so I can look into her gorgeous eyes.

"I love you, Ash," she whispers to me. Smiling softly, I stroke her face.

"As I love you," I whisper back. "I'm surprised you've made it this long without feeding," I say, my brow furrowing at the thought. It _had _been a long while. And then I hear it…Her breathing start to speed up.

"Wh…What's happening to me? I can barely breathe," Mare's breath comes out like a hoarse whisper.

"It's all right, I'll be right back," I tell her. "Rowan, come up here and stay with Mare!" Not even waiting for her to respond, I jump out the window, and fly into the trees, searching for something for my Mare. Finding a rabbit **(sad I know!)**, I quickly kill it and race back to Mary-Linnette.

Jumping up through the window, I find her wheezing. Smelling the scent of blood, though, her eyes flicker to the rabbit and she lunges for it, sinking her fangs into its flesh. Releasing the rabbit, I watch as she sinks onto the floor, draining it. Once it is fully dead, she plops it to the floor, wiping her mouth off. Standing up, she looks at me, and I can feel the discomfort radiating off her.

"I'm sorry I attacked it like I did," she says to me. She looks down and back up at me, a small smile playing on her lips. Before I can respond, Kestrel, Jade, and Mark come through the door. My eyes instantly go to Jade and Mark's wedding bands, still in awe.

"Yeesh, I knew I smelt rabbit," Kestrel says, a look of disgust on her face. Mary-Linnette laughs at her sister-in-law, and Rowan, myself, Jade, and Mark follow. "What? It tastes disgusting!"

"Well, it does have an acquired taste to it," Mare says, smiling. "But hey, beggars can't be choosers, can they?"

"No, they can't. Jeez, you'd think my brother would have better taste in food…" Kestrel shakes her head and grimaces. "I think I'm gonna go hunt," and jumps through the window. Shaking my head, I smile at my sister's antics.

"She does have a good point, though," Jade says. "Hunting does sound nice right about now. I'll see you in a bit, honey," she says and kisses Mark's cheek. With a kiss to Mare's forehead, she too jumps out the window. Mark walks over to Mary-Linnette and hugs her.

Deciding to give them some privacy, I smile at my Mary-Linnette and go downstairs to think.

After a while, my phone starts to ring. Taking it out of my pocket, I look at the number. _Delila_, the screen reads. Grimacing, I ignore the call. Not even a minute later, my phone chimes. Knowing it's a text, I see who it's from. _Delila_, it reads. Sighing, I open the message:

HEYY, SUGAR ; ) ..WHY AREN'T U ANSWERING ME? PLAYING HARD TO GET? ; ) ..OAKY, U KNO I LIKE A CHALLENGE..CALL ME! XOXO DELILA

Deleting the message, I place my phone back in my pocket, a smirk on my face. _I wonder what Mary-Linnette and Mark are talking about_, I think to myself. I shouldn't pry because they haven't really talked in a while. So, leaving a note, I too leave the house to go and hunt, making sure I go off into the opposite direction of my sisters. And so I don't leave a trail, I make sure to stay by the stream.

**(M-LPOV)**

"…So, that's just about all that happened in the past few days," my married brother tells me. Smiling, I look down at where our hands lay, his ring glaring back at me.

"I never told you this before, Mark, but…I'm really happy for you two. You guys deserve each other."

"Thanks, Mare. And I never really told you how sorry I am for hitting you. I just lost it, and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can forgive you, Mark!" I say whilst pulling him towards me for a hug. "You're my brother, and nothing will ever change that! I love you, okay? So, stop being such a loser," I say as we pull apart. He smiles at me.

"I love you too, sis. Umm, can I ask you something, since we're being personal?" I notice how uncomfortable he is, how embarrassed.

"Hey," I tell him softly, "you can tell me _anything_, you know that. Come on, what is it?"

"Well…Me and Jade were talking about it and…" _Gosh, I hope she doesn't hate me for wanting to be a vampire, _"And, I want…"

"_You want to be a vampire?"_ I say loudly, my voice incredulous. He grimaces at my expression. "Mark, that's a _huge_ responsibility. Are you guys sure?" I ask him, my voice softer, more sisterly. He nods fervently.

"I want this more than anything," he says. "Jade and I don't want to lose each other."

"Mark, I'm with you every step of the way. I don't want to lose you, either. You're my brother, and I love you. So, go ahead."

"Really? You mean it?" Nodding, I smile. "Thank you so much, sis!" He hugs me impulsively, and runs off to find Jade. Sighing, I think about mine and Ash's future. I wonder if we ourselves could handle being married. I know he won't ever leave me, but if we were married, it would make me feel better. But, what if he ever did leave me? Sighing once more, I get up and go to the attic slash extra room that was made just for me. Pressing a secret button, a hidden door opens up and I climb the stairs, pressing another button so the door seals off.

Going over to the piano, I begin playing a song I've been working on for a while now. It's called _Love Song for a Vampire_ **(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG BY ANNE LENNOX!)**

"..It knows not how it sounds…For it is the drum of drums, it is the song of songs…Once I had the rarest rose, that ever deemed to bloom…Cruel winter, chilled the bud, and stole my flower too soon…" my voice rings out as the song develops into something more. Since Ash has been gone, I developed a knack for singing, drums, piano, guitar, songwriting, etc.

I sense Rowan, Jade, Kestrel, Mark, and Ash downstairs.

"Where's that music coming from?" Ash asks, and I can sense his curiosity.

"Shh," all four others say.

"..Set this spirit _freeeeee_..." As the song comes to an end, my voice holds the last note. Taking a breath, I smile as my fifth song is complete.

Furiously, I write down the lyrics and chords, smiling victoriously. Once done, I leave through the secret exit, and end up in the kitchen.

"..Where did that music come from?" Ash asks.

"What music?" I ask, feigning innocence. Rowan bites her lips, holding back laughter. She's the only one who knows about my music.

"You mean, you didn't hear it?" Walking over, I sit next to Ash on the sofa, and smell something feminine. It smells like an expensive perfume.

"No, I was outside," I say, still wondering why Ash smells like a woman…Shaking the jealous feeling away, I smile what I hope is a convincing smile at him. "Why, what was playing?"

"It was a beautiful song. I don't know the name of it, though," Rowan adds, looking pointedly at me. I hold back a laugh. Sniffing suddenly, I crinkle my nose up.

"Who has on perfume?" I ask pointedly, gauging Ash's reaction. I notice that he shifts, slightly, into a different position. Everyone else says no, that they don't.

I glance at the clock, seeing that after Ash left me and Mark to talk, we had been up there for two hours, and then I was in the attic for another hour. Where did Ash go…? Biting my lip, I contemplate the possibilities, and wonder if I am in paradise at last, or only one step closer to Hell.

**(LATER..M-LPOV)**

It's been a few hours since I smelt that perfume on Ash. He took a shower, and while he was in there, I took his dirty clothes to the laundry room and there I sniffed them, subconsciously coughing at the strong smell. Seeing a smudge on the collar of his T-shirt, I wipe it off and look at my finger. A red substance is on my finger…Lipstick.

"Is he cheating on me?" I whisper, even though he wouldn't be able to hear me. Shaking my head, I toss the clothes into the washer and turn it on, wiping the lipstick off on my black pants. Sighing, I leave the room and head back upstairs. Ash greets me, in nothing but a pair of shorts, leaving his chest bare, the water from his hair dripping down. Seeing his perfect body, my breath catches in my throat. Looking back at his face, all rational thoughts leave my mind.

**(RATED M PART ;p..)**

I don't know who reached for who, but suddenly his lips trap mine in a kiss that could heat up all the stars in the galaxy. Rubbing my hands up and down his chest, I hear something I never would have thought possible: a low moan from him. Hearing the faint sound, it sends my body into an electric frenzy. His hands trail down to my waist, to my hips where he gives them a slight squeeze. I gasp into his mouth and he kisses me harder.

Somehow we end up in my room, with him lying on top of me as we kiss feverishly. His hands move to the hem of the shirt and stop. He lifts his head, the question in his eyes. Looking into his eyes, and seeing nothing but love and lust for me, I smile and nod. He gently takes my shirt off and leans back to look at me. I feel my face blush at the scrutiny, and he smiles.

"You are so beautiful," he says in awe, and I pull him back down to kiss him. Because he is lying on top of me, I feel him, pressing against me. It makes me feel so tingly.

My pants come off next, followed by my bra, where he starts to touch me for the first time. I gasp and moan softly at the contact. Soon, his mouth replaces his hands, and I arch off the bed, not even recognizing myself. After the longest time, I start to call to him.

"Ash, please," I cry, my voice filled with tears at the way my body feels, a slight masochistic feeling taking over me.

After the longest time, when we're both in stark nudity, I feel him pressing against my entrance softly. He looks at me and I nod. He presses into me, and a twinge of pain goes through me, but soon pleasure follows. He finds the rhythm we both need, and then I yell his name as the most glorious feeling takes over my body.

….

_I love you_, I tell him, my voice not even working.

_As I love you_, he replies. Rolling my head to the side, I see him lying next to me, a soft smile on my face. He strokes my face softly and leans over to kiss me lightly. I smile into the kiss and look down our bodies. _You're so beautiful_, he says to me again. Looking back up at him, I know my face shows my embarrassment and discomfort at how small I am.

"I must be a disappointment from other women you must have been with," I tell him finally. He shakes his head.

"If you want to know, there haven't been many, and I wish that there hadn't even been one," he tells me earnestly. I gasp and he smiles. "It took a very special person, and even then I didn't touch many. But you," he whispers, pulling me closer to him, "you are absolutely delicious," and kisses me. And for another period of time, neither of us spoke.

When we are both finally exhausted, mentally, it is almost dawn. Ash falls asleep **(Can they fall asleep? In meh story they can) **before me, and when he is dead asleep, I get up gently and quietly and go downstairs to get into the shower. Once done with that, I go to leave the bathroom and I hear a buzzing. Turning the light back on, I see Ash's phone buzzing. Biting my lip, I pick it up. I check the caller ID, and it says _Delila_. My brow furrowing, and feeling guilty, I answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Uh, hi. Who's this?_" It is a girl's voice.

"Mary-Linnette, who're you?"

"_My name's Delila. I'm sorry, but where is Ash?_"

"He's sleeping. Can I take a message?" Suspicion fills my whole body, along with a cold fear.

"_Uh, no. Just tell him that I called_." Delila's voice sounded…weird.

"Uh, okay…" I start to say, but she'd already hung up. Putting down the phone, I shake my head. "Bitch," I scoff, hoping what I'm thinking isn't true. Leaving the bathroom again, I go to my secret room, and start to play the acoustic. A new song fills my mind, and with it, the lyrics pour out of my lips.

"_Say you're sorry; that face of an angel comes out just when you need it too…As I pace back and forth, all this time cause I honestly believed in you…Holding on, the days drag on , stupid girl shoulda known, shoulda known…_"

Suddenly, I stop, knowing that I'm just jumping to conclusions. Sighing, I put the guitar back on its stand and begin to write down the chords, the lyrics, some background, and figure out all the instruments I want to use. I have a choice of adding piano, drums, cymbals, electric guitar, flute, xylophone, triangle, and bells.

Instead, I decide to play one of my favorite songs. It's all piano, no lyrics or any other instruments. It's called _Jacob's Theme_. **(I DO NOT OWN!)** It's a beautiful piece, and for some reason, it makes my throat clog up with tears. Closing my eyes, I let them escape. A single tear hits the piano as the song hits its core, and picks up in convolution.

The notes sing to me, allowing me to be free. And as the final note lingers, a sob escapes my body. Closing off my thoughts just in case Ash has awakened, I think to myself. _Ash can't be cheating on me. I can't lose him again…It's not possible! Oh, just talk to him, Mare! What's the worst that could happen? 'Oh, hey, Ash are you cheating on me? I'm curious because I answered your phone when you were sleeping because the name _Delila _was on the screen and I was curious. She wanted me to tell you that she called. So, are you cheating?' Yeag, that would go over really well, Mare. _Sighing, and still not knowing what to do, I unblock my thoughts and play just to play.

After I stop crying, and could actually face my family and soulmate, I make my way back inside the house. I stop short of the living room because Ash is on the phone.

"…Haha, would I do that to you?" His voice is flirtatious and sensual. Whatever the person on the other end said makes him laugh. "You gotta have faith in me, love. You know how I feel about you." Stepping back into the kitchen, I place a hand to my mouth to hold back the sob. Tears fall down my face as I realize that Ash _did _find someone else.

Running back outside, I go back to the front of the house, making a lot of noise to make it seem as if I had been on a jog. I jump onto the porch and make a big procession of opening the door, and calling out.

"Ash? Rowan? Kestrel? Jade? Mark? I'm home!" I say, and I hear Ash saying a hasty goodbye to Delila. Coming into the living room, I look and I see Ash. He smiles at me, and I smile back, hating how bad he lied to me. "Hey, you," I say as I go to him. He wraps his arms around my waist as he gives me a peck on the lips.

"Where were you, love?" He asks. I try not to react at the pet name as we sit down on the couch.

"Oh, I took a shower and went for a walk," I say carelessly. "Who was on the phone?" I ask innocently, hoping against hope that he will tell me.

"Quinn," he says automatically. I look away, knowing he is lying. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you lying to me?" I look back into his eyes, fierce jealously and hurt in my eyes. His shock is just like a confession.

"Why would you think that I'm lying?" His voice is dripping with what I would have believed to be hurt, but now that I listen, it's filled with anger at having been found out.

"Because that wasn't Quinn on the phone, Ash," I tell him, gearing up for battle.

"Oh? And what makes you think that?" He asks stiffly. Getting up, I spin so I am facing him.

"Because that was _Delila_ on the phone, not Quinn! I know it because I heard you talking to her! I answered your phone when you were sleeping! You really _were _cheating on me, weren't you?" By now my voice has reached new octaves, and I am screaming.

"How could you even _think_ that? You know my loyalties are to you!"

"Apparently not as much as they used to be, Ash," I say coldly, venom dripping from every word. "Is that where you went last night? To her? Don't even try to deny it!" I yell when he shakes his head. "I _smelt_ her on you! There were lipstick stains on the collar of your shirt! Why else would you have left? You've been lying to me this whole time!" Tears streaming down my face, I look at my soulmate.

Ash's head is hanging down, his face in his hands. He is rocking back and forth, and through his aura I can see that he is at a loss for what to do. Not wanting to hear another lie, I head to my attic.

Slamming the door behind me, I go to the piano, and start to play. How could he do this to me? I waited for over a year for him…And he had somebody on the side the whole time! Angry tears stream down my face as I sing with the piano.

"..Now I am strong..You give up all you had..Now I am strong…My loveeeee…" This song is going to be called _My Love_ **(I DO NOT OWN).**

For 3 hours, I play. After that time, I rewrite everything, and edit it. And I walk over to my board and cross off number '6'. I feel only a small pang of victory, nothing more. And, feeling hollow, I leave through the secret exit, and instead of going back into the house, I go for a run.

Feeling the wind in my hair, I feel like I can survive anything. I run until it almost pains me to run. I only stop when I reach the pond where I saw him. Sinking to my knees by the edge, I let out a sob. _Way to go, Mare! _I scream in my head. How could I be so stupid as to think that he would actually have waited for me?

I gave up so much for him. I waited for him. I trusted him. I gave him my heart. And he lied to me.

I don't know how long I sat there and cried, but when I eventually got up, the stars were shining brightly. Standing up, I glare at them.

"You lied to me! You promised me Heaven! Why?" Screaming to the stars, fresh tears fall from my eyes. Throwing my arms in the air, I scream, "is this what I get for holding on to him? Huh? _What do you want from me_?" As I scream wordlessly, a light breeze blows through, getting stronger with each passing second. Soon, the wind is howling and clouds quickly sweep in, covering the stars. And if things couldn't get any more dangerous, lightning cracks through, illuminating the sky. And then, waves of rain start pouring from the sky.

A murderous storm is brewed, all because of me. Lowering my arms to my sides, I let the wind and rain encase me. Thunder and lightning crackle and boom around me, and with a dead smile on my face, I turn around, heading towards the house.

_Do this…You must…It's the only way he will see…_

The voices in my head make sense. This is the only way he will see…

Breaking through the clearing, I see the lights are flickering inside the house, and chaos has already ensued. Keeping the smile on my face, I hum a dangerous melody. The lyrics for one of my old songs bursting through my lips **(WILL FIND OUT LATER!). ** And as I near the house, all of my family runs out of the house.

"Mary-Linnette! Where have you been?" Rowan is the first to yell at me. Looking at her, I glance at _him_, seeing him with new eyes. "_Mary-Linnette!_" Rowan's shrill scream forces me to look at her again.

"Is she responsible for this?" My brother, Mark, yells over the screaming wind. Jade cries out when a bolt of lightning, followed by a crack of thunder, strikes through.

"As a matter of fact, I am!" I yell to him, a dark smile on my lips. Not even looking at anyone but Ash, I stalk towards him. Once I am within arm's reach, I pull my hand back and backhand him across the face. He says nothing, but holds his hand to the left side of his face.

Walking right past him and everyone else, I go straight up to my music room, only to cry all night.

….

Waking up, and not realizing that I had fallen asleep, I exit like always and go and take a shower. Once I'm done with that, I tell Kestrel that I'm going to go hunt. She decides to go with me, and when we get back, everybody else is awake. One of the first people that we see is Jade.

"Hey, Mare!" She says happily. I smile and greet her like always. "So, has Mark told you?" She asks when I sit down at the table, in between Kestrel and Mark. Rowan sits down on the other side of Kestrel, and Ash next to her.

"Well," I say, tearing up a piece of bread, "that would depend on what subject you are referring to. If it is the subject I think it is, than yes…He has talked to me about it, and I am pro-transformation." Jade's gasp is audible.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do. Whatever makes you two happy, I'm all over it," I say, smiling at her.

"Yayy!" She screams and hugs me. Laughing, I hug her back. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to us! And you were worried she wouldn't like it," she says to Mark, playfully hitting him. He just smiles.

"So, have you two set a date?" I ask.

"No, we wanted to see how everyone else feels about this first," Mark says. I smile at him.

"Feels about what?" Rowan and Kestrel ask together. I bite back a laugh.

"About turning Mark," Jade says, and looks to me for backup.

"I gave her my consent, and my opinion. I think it's sweet," I say nonchalantly. It is the truth, after all. Even though I am pretty bitter about it because of Ash. But I won't ruin their happiness just because my love life has been shit all my life…

"Uhh, Earth to Mare!" Snapping back into reality, I look at Kestrel.

"What? What did I miss?" I ask, shaking my head. She sighs exasperated.

"Oh, just the Apocalypse!" She says. I chuckle at that. "What were you thinking about that has got you so…distracted?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about who's gonna be the one to turn him," I say, the lie slipping off my tongue easily. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ash raise his eyebrows at my lie. Hearing my thoughts, he glances at me, guilt and self-hatred the main emotions. Sighing, I shift my gaze from him, the pain still fresh. _Come on, Mare. You're a fighter. You've kept up a façade for the past year…Another hour shouldn't kill you…_Truth is, I'm not so sure of that. Biting my lip, I try to concentrate on what the rest of them are saying.

After an hour of them talking, I can't take it anymore.

"Excuse me," I whisper tearily **(IS THAT A WORD?)**, as I get up from the table, tears in my eyes. As soon as I am near the door, though, I let them fall. Going outside, and closing the door behind me, I go and stand by the pole, looking up bleary-eyed at the night sky that was supposed to be mine and Ash's. A sob pushes through my lips as I remember the last words he said to me, so long ago…

"_Even when we're apart we'll be looking at the same sky!" _

"_Hah! What a line!"_

The wind picks up as I stand here and cry. Sliding down the wooden pole, I lean against it, wrapping my arms around myself as the sobs that I've held in for so long burst from my lips. My body is soon wracked by them, and I feel like I can't breathe. A weird feeling for a vampire, I'm sure, but maybe it's because I've held them in for so long…

Soon, a pair of arms wraps around me, and a sad, but vibrant glowing warmth and light encases me. I feel his head on my shoulder, and knowing I probably shouldn't, I turn so I'm facing him. He looks at me with eyes so ancient and sad, that I know he's truly sorry. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he wraps his around my waist and pulls me close, just holding me.

_Mare…I'm soo so sorry, _Ash whispers in my head. Closing my eyes, I can see the silvery thread binding us as soulmates. I can see Ash's guilt, sorrow, love for me and his sisters, anger at himself, and happiness when he saw me again…But, in the background is a worried layer that mixes with the guilt and sorrow. No, my angel shouldn't feel like this. This is my fault…

_All my fault,_ I whisper in my head. Tears falling from behind my eyes and the ferocity of the wind prove it.

"No, Mary-Linnette," Ash says in our actual voices. Pulling away from me, he calls to me over the wind. "Nothing is your fault. Delila is a witch," he says to me. My shock is evident. He sighs. "I can't tell you much, but I've been on a mission for the past 6 months. Delila was my partner; we were assigned to the case. She had a crush on me, but knew who I wanted. She spiked my drink with this elixir, making me want her. I never slept with her," he says, the rain that had begun to fall soaking his gorgeous face. "The power of our bond overruled that. So, she placed a special charm on all of her letters, texts, even calls, making it so that I would have to reply back, so that I would have to flirt back with her. I tried to be rid of her. Hell, I'm still trying. I never meant to hurt you, Mare! I love you with all my heart and soul! You have no idea how…" His words are stopped by me kissing him.

Eagerly, he kisses me back. Part of me is uncertain on whether or not he's telling the truth…But part of me is relieved to know the truth. But right now, all I care about is that Ash is here, with me. With him by my side, I can do anything. Our kiss elevates to new levels, and his hands travel down to my butt and, with him holding me there, he lifts me so my knees are on either side of him. At the sensations, a shiver goes through my body. Before things can get serious, though, Ash pulls back. Pressing his forehead against mine, his light flows through me, giving me strength.

"I love you, Ash," I say.

"I love you too," he says back. Sighing happily, I turn so I am sitting on his lap but have both of my legs on one side. Laying my head on his shoulder, I smile. Ash runs his fingers through my hair, and I can't help but feel so at peace.

Suddenly, the sound of a car engine speeding up the drive shatters the feeling. Jumping to our feet, Ash and I face the Ferrari flying towards us. I try to get a sense of who it is, but their aura and thoughts are completely blocked.

"Rowan, Kestrel, Jade," I say lowly. The three of them appear, and I know Jade has hidden Mark.

Seeing the car skid to a stop in front of the porch, we all tense up, expecting the worst. The door opens and a elegant foot appears, followed by long legs, a short skirt, an exposed stomach, a tight T-shirt, and flowing blonde hair…Along with a calm face, but eyes hidden behind sunglasses.

"Hi," I say to the stranger. "May we help you?"

"Yes," she sneers, taking off the sunglasses to reveal a murderous glare, along with a different face, and gorgeous brunette hair. "You can get your grimy little paws off of _my _boyfriend!" She hisses. I look to Ash, whose face is that of confusion and thought. Suddenly, his face becomes shocked and angry.

"Delila," he says, trying to stay calm. Quickly, I wrap my arms around him, giving him strength.

_Ash, it's okay. I love you, I forgive you…She can't hurt us unless we let her, _I whisper to him through our bond. He nods his head at my words. Mentally, I feel him wrap himself around me. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Get off of him!" Delila screeches, and with a flick of her wrist, sends me flying into the air.

Slamming into a tree, my head snaps back. Because the tree is wood, obviously, it makes stars dance in front of my eyes.

"Mary-Linnette!" I look up dizzily to see all of my family and friends coming towards me. Shaking off the feeling, I get up. Glaring at Delila, I make the wind pick up, and rain fall in sheets. She tries to conjure something, but for some reason she can't. I rush up to her and punch her in the face, sending her flying into her car. She hits it and glares back at me. This means war…

….

After almost an hour of us fighting, she slumps against her car, weary and defeated.

"This isn't over, you bitch! He will be mine!" And with a final wordless shriek, she gets in her car and drives off.

Sighing shakily, and cracking my bones, I wipe the blood off my cheek and chin.

"Well, that was fun," I say with a smile. Everyone watches me like I'm about to sprout another head. "What?" I ask, as I make my way back up the steps. "I needed that…Although, I know she's not messing around. She will come back, I could tell just from her aura," I tell them, my brow furrowing. Her aura had been strange…Not wanting anyone to suspect something, I shake the thought off.

Taking Ash's hand, I smile at him.

_We're going to talk later, Mare,_ he says to me through our bond. Grimacing, I nod. _Please don't hide anything from me…Although I know I'd deserve it if you chose not to…_

Stopping, I turn to the rest of my family.

"Guys, we're gonna go for a walk," I say, turning and leading Ash away from the house. When we are hidden in the forest, my walk turns to a sprint, quickly turning into a run, Ash's strong hand holding mine.

"Where are we going?" He asks. I don't answer, and he doesn't push.

We don't slow down until we reach a hill. We walk the rest of the way up, and when we're at the top, we both stop.

"Where are we?" Ash asks. I smile at him and let go of his hand, walking to the ledge.

"Ever since you left, I've been a mess, Ash. I didn't realize how much I loved you until then. I wrote to you every day, knowing you'd never get it. I'd lie awake at night, thinking about how you'd move on, how I'd just conjured you, that you weren't real. I'd see my brother and your sister together, see how happy they are, and a deep ache would encase my whole body. I felt like I couldn't breathe, that I was dying. I'd go running every day, simply because that was the only thing that could take my mind off you," I tell him, turning towards him. "I'd tried other ways, of course. I would look at the stars, but they reminded me too much of you, I tried painting, but the only color I would use would be black.

I thought maybe writing would help, but I only wrote about how much I missed you and longed for your arms around me. I went days on end without eating, sleeping, drinking, or going to the bathroom. I only did when one of them would force me. One day, I heard Mark _crying_ about how he didn't know what to do to make me better. I knew I had to change," I say, bringing my eyes to Ash's face. "But, I didn't know how to start. That's when the nightmares began," I whisper, pushing up my sleeves. "I had a dream that you came back…But you brought a girl with you. You two had gotten married, and you said you didn't want me. I got so scared that I fell off my bed, cutting my arm. I didn't feel pain at all, I felt _better_. So, I found an old razor, broke it, and tried it out," I say, showing him my arms. His gasp is so painful, it breaks my heart. "I only did it twice. The third time, Rowan came in because she smelt blood. She ripped the razor out of my hand and smacked my wrist. She sat me down, and we talked.

Never before had I felt so helpless, Ash. I wanted to die. She's been like my guardian since you left. Just a little while before you'd come back, me and Mark had had a huge blowout. He hit me, and I ran away. Rowan came after me, and they found me a little while later, but I was sick for a week. The first thing I felt when I woke up was a hand brushing back my hair from my forehead. I thought it was you, but when I opened my eyes…You weren't there. That music you heard earlier," I say, pushing my sleeves down and walking to him, "it was me. I've taught myself how to play many different instruments. But you can't tell," I say to him when he gets the idea in his head.

"But, Mare…Why? Your voice is beautiful!" I smile softly at his compliment.

"Thank you, Ash. And Rowan already knows, but I don't want anyone else to know, just yet. Okay?" He nods, a smile on his gorgeous face.

"So, what did you see in her aura?" He asks, his voice tense. Looking down, I bite my lip, unsure of how to tell him. He lifts my chin up so I have to look at him. _It's okay, you can trust me. I won't get mad, _he says in my head. I nod.

"She's in love with you," I say. "But…She's mentally unstable. She's insane," I tell him earnestly. "Her emotions were all over. First she was delighted at seeing you, angered at seeing me with you, jealous when I kissed you, determined to spilt us up, worried about why she couldn't use magic against me, frightened about losing you, and happy about everything else. And on top of that, she was drunk of some kind of elixir! I'm scared, Ash," I say, my calm façade cracking.

"What are you scared of?" He asks, his voice like honey.

"Losing you," I whisper, tears filling my eyes.

"What? Don't think like that! You will never lose me, Mary-Linnette! I love you, I'm with you, and I will always be with you! I promise, you'll never lose me. I'd sooner die than be away from you," he whispers brokenly, placing his forehead against mine. My eyes close, letting the tears fall. "You're everything I am," he whispers.

"She's so much older and more powerful than I am, Ash. She can change her aura and face, make charms that make you want her, she 's gorgeous and I'm not. She's brilliant and I'm stupid compared to her. She's the alpha who gets what she wants, and I'm the loner who gets her sloppy seconds. She can take you away from me, just because she is who she is! I can't lose you again, but I don't know how I can beat her at her own ga…" Like earlier, my words are stopped by his lips crushing mine.

Not hesitating, I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing myself against him. I open our mouths so our kiss can deepen and he doesn't hesitate either. He starts to run his hands up and down my body, and I moan softly. Pulling back, I lie down on the ground, pulling him on top of me.

"You're crazy if you think she can get me that easily, Mare. I'm in love with you, and I always will be," his voice slowly drugs me…

**(RATED M PART AGAIN ;P )**

Our make out session gets even more steamy when he lifts my leg up to wrap around him. He pulls away from my lips to kiss down my face and neck, nibbling. I gasp, tingles of pleasure shooting through my body. Suddenly, he bites down on my neck, firmly but sensually. Crying out in pleasure, I relish in the feeling. Once he stops drinking my blood, I kiss him again, tasting my blood on his lips.

He takes off my shirt, and I take his off. He kisses down my torso, pressing his open mouth down on my flat stomach. My hands run through his hair, loving the silkiness of it. He continues to the hem of my sweat pants, wasting no time in pulling them off. I sit up to take his off as well, kissing and licking around his pelvic bone. His groan of pleasure is like a drug to me. Smiling seductively, I bite down, drinking his succulent blood. He gasps and moans loudly in pleasure.

When I'm done, he gets back on top of me, thrusting inside me. I gasp and cry out at the feeling. He finds the rhythm we both need, and soon, he has me calling his name out.

"Oh…_Ash_!" My back arches off the ground in pleasure, and he takes one of my breasts in his mouth, adding to my pleasure. _Goth, I love him…_

**(RATED M PART OVER)**

….

When we're dressed, and lying next to each other on the ground gazing at the stars, I make a vow.

"No matter what it takes…I will protect our love," I say, lifting my head to look at him. He sees the determination in my eyes and nods, sitting up.

"Together," he says, kissing me softly. A wave of strength fills me. I know that this will be hard, and that this is only the beginning, but…I'm ready for it.

Looking out at the horizon, a light wind blows through, rustling the trees.

"Bring it on, Delila," I say, preparing for my own Apocalypse…

**Whew! That Was EXHAUSTING To Write! Thanx To The Reviews I Got For This! They Are Greatly Appreciated! So, Thanx To **Rashael/Rashel()/Mahi()**, & **bloodyXfangs **For Reviewing! You Guys Made Meh Want To Continue This Story! Hope You Guys Loved It Bkuz This Story Is For Ya'll! Also, Check Out Meh Other Stories: **Goodbye I'm Sorry, The Tiniest Little Girl, **& **Do It Yourself Vampire Academy My Version**! Love You Guyz!**

**XOXO xXxhurting-insidexXx**

**REVIEW TIME! **

**Oh! I Also Forgot! The Songs in This Story Are:**

**Jacob's Theme**** by Howard Shore, ****Love Song for a Vampire**** by Annie Lennox, & ****My Love**** by Sia! :) **

**BYEE! **


	3. Together Forever

**Heyy, Guys! I Know I Jus Updated meh Story **Do It Yourself Vampire Academy My Version**, But I Have An Itching To Write For This Story ;D …Don't Be Mad, I Promise I Will Make It Worthwhile! Anywho, Here Is Chapter 3 Of **Forever Yours **…OH! Don't Forget To Be On The Lookout For **Goodbye I'm sorry, **As Well… **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Any Of These Characters, Except Delila! I Own The Storyline However! So, On With Ze Chappy!**

**BTW, While Writing This Chapter, The Song **Together **By **Avril Lavigne **Gave Meh Inspiration : )) **

_Previously: "Together," he says, kissing me softly. A wave of strength fills me. I know that this will be hard, and that this is only the beginning, but…I'm ready for it._

_Looking out at the horizon, a light wind blows through, rustling the trees._

"_Bring it on, Delila," I say, preparing for my own Apocalypse…_

**Chapter 3 – Together Forever**

When we get back to the house, Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, and Mark are all in the living room. Upon hearing our approach, and still thinking about what had happened earlier, everyone is on edge. When Ash and I are seated in the recliner, with me on his lap, Rowan speaks first.

"So, what's the plan?" She asks. I look around at my family and friends. I feel Ash's comforting around me, and I sigh.

"Right now, the plan is to try and sleep," I tell her. "We don't know what Delilah is thinking, but we do know that she won't try anything stupid so early in the game. Now, I don't know about the rest of you," I tell them, standing up, "but I am going to go to bed and sleep on it. Goodnight," I tell them all, giving each of them a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Ash takes my hand and we both walk up the steps into our bedroom.

_Are you sure you're all right? _He asks me through the bond. I look at him and stroke his face softly.

_I'm fine, Ash. I'm just exhausted from doing that. I just need to get away from it all, _I whisper back to him, stepping closer. He grabs my waist and pulls me even closer against him and I take his face in my hands, kissing him deeply. I pour my love into the kiss, needing him to know how much I love him. _I love you, Ash. I always will…_

_I love you too, Mary-Lynette, _he says back to me. We end up on the bed, still kissing. And for the next hour or so, I think of nothing but Ash as we make love once more.

….

When we wake up, some hours later, our bodies are still tangled together. I laugh, trying to get free of the sheets. Ash laughs as well, and we both try to get free. I accidentally rip the sheets and Ash laughs once more.

"Shush," I tell him, finally getting free. "You shouldn't laugh at your soulmate like that," I tell him and he pouts. I shake my head, smiling at him. I take a step towards the bed when I step on something. I look down at a brochure. Picking it up, I gasp, knowing what we need. "Ash," I tell him, going over to the bed. "This is exactly what we all need!" He reads over the brochure and smiles hugely.

"Mare, you're a Goddess in every way. Come here," he growls lustfully at me and I go. He pulls me down and kisses me with all that he's worth and more. We pull away and he winks at me. We get up and get dressed, and I'm buzzing with excitement.

"Okay, you guys," I tell them as we sit down at the table. Rowan, Jade, Kestrel, and Mark look at me like I've gone insane. "We are all on edge, and I know just the cure for it," I tell them and bring out the brochure. "It's a seven night, six day cruise! And there's everything there! And, we stop for a day at a Caribbean beach. Doesn't that sound like fun?" I ask them and I can see the wheels turning in each of their heads. They all nod and I squeal with excitement…

And _that _is how we ended up on this luxurious cruise ship, sailing into the horizon. I sigh, feeling the calming breeze and smelling the brine of the sea. Ash wraps his arms around my waist and I look back at him to smile and give him a kiss. Like always, the glowing warmth and shock flows through me and I feel like I could fly.

"Okay, you two," I hear Mark's voice from the side and I pull away to look at him. He has his arm wrapped protectively around Jade and I smile. However, on closer inspection, I see something sticking out of his shirt collar. Narrowing my eyes, I step away from Ash and over to Mark; I move his shirt and I see a bandage. I look up at him questioningly and he turns a ruddy color.

"You seriously want to do this here?" I ask him and he shrugs. "Do you have any idea how idiotic that would be?" I look at Jade and she's kicking imaginary dirt with her foot. I sigh. "Fine, do it. But if anyone gets hurt…I'm coming after you," I tell Mark, poking him in the chest. He nods and then him and Jade scurry off to go do whatever.

"You're so tense," Ash whispers against my neck, kissing it softly. I shudder despite myself and I feel him grin against the sensitive flesh.

"You're so evil," I tell him and then I turn around and give him a peck on the lips before pulling away and dancing back a few feet. "Catch me if you can," I say playfully and turn and run as fast as a human could, hoping to hide before he can get to me.

I can sense his joy and thrill at chasing me through the bond and I laugh joyously. I find a good hiding spot and wait for Ash. After about ten minutes, I see his blonde head; I resist the urge to go to him, instead watching as he searches for me. When he has his back turned, I come out of my hiding spot and giggle softly. As he turns around, I take off running again…

For two hours we played, and I felt as if my heart was going to burst with the joy I felt. Night had long since come and by now I had arrived at the back of the ship where no one was. I walk over to the railing, and look behind me to make sure Ash was still looking. Satisfied that he is, I step up onto the railing and climb over it, holding on with my hands. I lean forward, seeing the ocean below, some 30 feet.

Closing my eyes, and letting my head fall back, I make the wind start to blow. I feel my hair waving in the wind, dancing like the tall grass from the fields back home. I can't help but feel like Jack Dawson should be coming up to me and telling me "don't do it." I laugh at the irony and when I open my eyes, I look up at the stars. Something in them makes me look down and I feel something drawing me to the water, as if something was down there.

I shake my head, knowing the idea is preposterous. Biting my lip, I swing myself back onto the deck and go in search of Ash. When I tap into the mind link, I sense a third party. I can't penetrate it, which is weird; it's almost like Ash's mind is protecting it from me. I follow the feeling of where he is through the bond and since I'm on an upper level, I have to look down and when I do, I gasp. I see Ash holding another girl in his arms, kissing her neck. I almost call out to them when I smell blood. Ash pulls away then and I see the blood dripping from his neck. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and jump down from where I'm at, landing silently on my feet.

Ash looks up at my approach and he sees something in my face that I don't register and he quickly compels the girl and scurries over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asks, framing my face in his hands.

"I thought…I thought you were…" my eyes close painfully as tears fall from my eyes.

"You thought I was kissing her," he states and I can only nod. "Come, I wish to do something," he says and I comply, still not able to meet his eyes. We walk to our room and he hands me a box. "Go put this on," he whispers to me and I do so. When I look in the mirror, I gasp at the dress: a halter dress that shows just enough cleavage and has a slit going up the side. In a daze, I put my hair up, leaving the bathroom and looking up into Ash's eyes.

He is in a suit and damn does it look good on him. I meet his eyes, the question in mine, and he merely smiles. He takes my hand and we walk out of the room and down the walkway, turning off when we get to the ball room. There appears to be a small party type thing and I look at Ash again.

"Have a nice dinner with me, then dance with me," he coaxes and I smile helplessly.

We order drinks, not food, and after a while, we get up to dance. We decide to go out on one of the terraces where we can still hear the music playing. Ash wraps his arms around my waist, and I do the same to his neck. He pulls me closer and I let out a small gasp of sorts. He smiles mischievously at me and begins moving us in a slow rhythm.

After some time, he leans in and kisses me softly. Before I know it, however, he has me against the wall, kissing me like he'd die right then and there. My hands are in his hair, pulling it, and his hands are on my waist, holding me plastered against his hard body. I pull away and we look at each other for a breathless moment before he whisks us away from the ball room and into our room.

Our urgency from before is at a standstill as we remove our clothes gently and tenderly, kissing each other in a soft manner. He lays me on the bed and gets on top of me, kissing every inch of skin that he can reach. And when we make love, it seems to never stop, and our climax is more powerful than any we've had. I almost pass out from the strength of it, instead scraping my nails down Ash's back, drawing blood…

When the world stops spinning, I roll over to look at Ash. He opens one eye and smiles at me before pulling me down to lie on his chest. I draw circles on his sculpted chest and he plays with my hair.

"I love you, Ash," I tell him, kissing his chest.

"I love you, Mary-Lynette," he whispers back to me and I reach up and kiss him again. When we pull away, I lie my head down on his chest, and sigh deeply. He has one of his lying on his stomach and I pick it up with my hand that's not around him, playing with his fingers before entwining our hands together.

"Together…" I whisper.

"Forever…" He finishes and I can't help but think of how true that statement is and, snuggling closer to him, I'd believe it.

**Hey You Guys! I Felt That I Needed An Update For This Since It Has Been A WHILE Since I've Done Anything For This…This Is Just A Filler Chapter Because I Needed To Get Something Out There For This. Anyways, Now I'm Going To Tackle My Next Biggest Challenge: **Goodbye I'm Sorry **…For Some Reason, I Just Don't Have The Inspiration To Type For It, So I Am Calling Out For Help! I Know What I Want To happen, Mostly, But I Just Need Some Help : / .. Oh, I Also Have Some Story Ideas If Anyone Wants To Have Them … I Won't Do Anything With Them Sooo, Yeag.**

**Anyways, You Know What To Do:**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**!**

!

**XOXO, xXxhurting-insidexXx**


End file.
